


What's for dinner?

by MrsdeLancier



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dinner, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shopping, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/pseuds/MrsdeLancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark Tower,  four o’clock in the afternoon.<br/>Steve and Bucky have some time on their hands, and Steve wants to impress his friend by cooking a nice meal. But things get out of hand, will they even get to having dinner? Or will they do something else entirely?<br/>Fluff, possibly even smut, who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/gifts).



> I'm new to all this, but I gave it a try thanks to Jillian  
> I hope you like :)
> 
> some editing has occured and I will soon add a new chapter.

Four o’clock in the afternoon, Stark Tower.  
Bucky.  
After countless missions, many, many debriefings and some forced meetings with the press, a quiet day like this one was more than welcome.  
Bucky had been in a dark mood for days, snapping at everyone, even at Fury. He steered clear of Natasha, and only barely managed to avoid Tony Stark. That man had some serious trouble with the word no.  
There was one person however that he couldn’t avoid. He was always there. Steve. Good old Steve, he could count on Steve, always, even when he didn’t really want to. Till the end of the line, just like.. yeah. Well..

Bucky grew restless. Having the day off was great, for about ten minutes. After that he got fidgety, annoyed, at a loss, he wanted something to do.  
Steve had told him to go work out for a bit, and he’d done that. He’d punched the bag so hard it had flown off the hook and almost right through the wall. One of Starks annoying bots immediately started to clean up the mess. Bucky sulked after that. The bot seemed to follow him everywhere he went, and Bucky would have to call on Tony to get rid of the damn thing AGAIN. 

When the former weapon of HYDRA wandered back to his apartment, he frowned and made a detour, wanting to see if Steve was in. Steve apartment was just a floor up, so he took the elevator and then stomped in without asking. Steve was there.Good, he liked that, Steve was like a rock, safe, calm.  
He just sat there, reading some silly magazine, all lost in thought. How could he be so at ease? Bucky wasn’t. Bucky itched, jittered, ached and he was twitchy.  
‘Hey Steve..’ He muttered and went straight for the coffee maker.  
‘Hey Buck.. how was your workout?’  
‘Fine until I broke a wall.’ Bucky growled. He poured himself a generous mug of coffee. He was methodical in his actions, no movement was wasted, all energy conserved. You never knew when you had to run.

‘How much coffee have you had today?’ Steve asked innocently. Bucky frowned guiltily. He knew that Steve didn’t want him to drink so much Coffee, but it was like an elixir of life to him. Without it he was even more cranky.  
Steve had gotten up from the couch, and came over to the open kitchen. Bucky sipped from his mug. The bitter taste of the quality-coffee Stark made everyone drink calmed him down somewhat.  
‘You should try tea..’ Steve said.  
‘That green health stuff you have? It looks like pee, no thanks!’ The assassin drawled.  
Steve gave him a hurt look, then he went to top up his mug.  
‘Suit yourself.. ‘  
When the blond man went back to his seat, picked up his magazine and read on. Bucky, still unhappy, tried to copy his friend and found a seat too and a newspaper. He looked at the pages, but didn’t really see what it said, his mind was miles away.

‘What do you want for dinner?’ Steve suddenly asked. Bucky, starled, didn’t know what to say. Food was food, who cared what it was, as long as it filled you up it was all the same to him.  
‘..Food?’ he said, a little on guard. Steve threw his magazine at him, and he laughed when Bucky flailed at it angrily.  
‘A little more specific would be nice. I’ll cook, you can eat.’  
‘But your fridge is empty, I just checked.’  
‘So we do some groceries first.’ Steve grinned. Bucky felt the trap snap shut. He’d have to play along now and go with Steve, outside, where there were people and noise and so many distractions, but the worst of all was people! He didn’t like big crowds, not anymore. Not the mindless crowds of this time.  
‘Don’t give me that kicked puppy look, it will be just fine.’ Steve told him.

 

Steve watched his friend fidgeted with his hoodie all the way down to the streets. Bucky wouldn’t look at him, he only seemed interested in his feet.  
Steve wanted to go to the nearby market. He liked to have fresh food, some nice veggies.  
‘Do you like pasta?’ He asked Bucky. Barnes grunted.  
It was all Steve could do to not kick his friend. He knew Bucky was in a dark mood today, but truth be told, he was gloomy most of the time.  
He’d planned to tell Bucky something after dinner, something that had been on his mind for ages now, but somehow wasn’t easy to say.

The market was filled with people, all preoccupied with shopping, getting the best greens, the best fruit, you name it.  
Steve loved the market, he would go every day if he had the time, just to catch a whiff of that smell, that fresh, sweet smell.  
‘Here, see these? these tomatoes are the best!’ He babbled while dragging Bucky with him.  
It barely got a response from the assassin.  
Steve bought way too much and let Bucky carry the bags. It made him sulk even more, but Rogers didn’t care. At least they were out of that building and doing something ordinary.  
Steve looked at Bucky. The brunette had frazzled hair and a dark look in his eyes. His jaw was clenched so tightly that he feared he might break it.

 

Great. Steve had him haul around his stuff now. That was just terrific. He walked behind his friend, staring at nothing.  
Well, no. Steve’s ass wasn’t exactly nothing. He felt himself blush. Steve was his friend, his best friend! He wasn’t into him like that!  
Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Barnes..  
He kept his eyes on Steve, it helped to calm him. Did that man realise how much his eyes would twinkle when he talked to someone? Did he know what kind effect he had on people? What kind of effect it had on him? It had always been that way, from the very beginning, way before that super soldier serum and everything. Then the war happened and now they were here, out of their time, dropped into a complicated life. Things used to be so simple.  
He sighed. His hands were full of bags, and he just wanted to go home!  
‘Steve? Can we please leave? We have enough to feed a family of ten. Please?’ He almost begged.  
Rogers smiled. ‘ Are you sure? they have a wicked butcher stall two aisles over, you like steak right?’  
Damn, leave it to Steve to bribe him with steak.  
‘Ok, but after that we go back home?’  
‘Yeah.’  
Bucky trudged after Steve, still trying not to focus on those hips, or those shoulders or that ASS. He couldn’t help it.  
He made up his mind. He’d have to address this issue sooner rather than later.  
When the pair of them were in a quiet little alleyway, Bucky had had enough.  
He put the bags on the floor and all but tackled Steve. He pushed him against the wall easily, because he was so surprised, his eyes shone with surprise and something else.. elation?  
‘..Bucky?’ He asked, incredulously.  
‘Shut up.’ Bucky growled and kissed him, hard, demanding and greedy. It was desperate, but Steve didn’t pull away. In fact, he leaned into it. 

Somehow, Steve’s hands had snaked around Bucky’s waist, and pulled him even closer. It was slow and sweet, even if Bucky was hungry for more.  
The blonde man reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes.  
‘Bucky, we should get our groceries home..’  
‘Yeah? make me..’ Bucky said huskily and made a grope for that ass he’d been wanting to get his hands on since forever.  
Steve gasped.  
‘Unfair!’ He growled.  
‘Deal with it, Rogers. I’m done waiting..’ Bucky whispered, close to Steve’s ear. 

Steve groaned. Was this a dream come true? It was almost unreal. Bucky attacked his lips again with such intensity that it would leave some sort of mark, Steve was sure about it.  
He shivered when the metal of Bucky’s prosthetic arm touched the sensitive skin of his neck. The cool metal finger traced a vein, plucked on the collar of the shirt. He’d rip it if he wasn’t careful.  
Steve could feel himself grow harder the more Bucky’s hands wandered over his body. It was just so wonderful. Very unexpected, but Steve was determined to enjoy it, after all, had he not dreamed of this?

Bucky could hardly contain himself, gone were all the gloomy thoughts, and the stress and the grumpiness.  
All he wanted was Steve. Had he really been that blind for it?  
The tall blond whimpered when Bucky’s questing hand slid over the growing bulge in Steve’s pants.  
‘..Bucky..’ He moaned, utterly perplexed at his friends very forward behaviour, but loving it very much.  
‘What, Steve?’ Bucky asked playfully, stroking his friends obvious erection right through the fabric of his pants.  
‘ ..aaah.. fuck..Bucky..’ Steve gasped. And Bucky began plucking at Steve’s belt, all but ripping it out of the pants, next was the button and then the zipper.  
Steve inhaled sharply when Bucky’s hand went straight for the prize; Steve’s cock. His hand closed on the shaft as he took it out of the jeans.  
‘... ooooh’ Went Steve, entranced. Bucky smiled. He should have done this way sooner.  
‘..Don’t stop..’ Steve whimpered. The assassin had no intention of stopping, if anything he wanted more, he wanted to take Steve apart, make him come, he was so eager that he feared he would rush things.  
He tried a little movement, just to see what would happen, and he was rewarded with another of Steve’s long, desperate moans.  
‘..I’ll come all over you if you keep this up..’ Steve managed. This made Bucky smile.  
‘Really?’ His metal hand was playing over Steve’s balls now. It must be torture for the blonde super soldier, but Bucky couldn’t stop, he wouldn’t, he wanted to make his friend explode with exquisite bliss, right here in this alley, right now.  
So he continued his movement, squeezing, pumping, stroking, until Steve was ready to lose it.  
‘..fuck..’ He said, his eyes closed, leaning on Bucky for support. As he climaxed, he shuddered, it was hard but so very sweet too. It left him limp for a little while.  
When he looked up at Bucky, he saw something new in his eyes, a twinkle that hadn’t been there before.  
‘So, you’re making me dinner today?’ He asked Steve lightly.  
Steve Rogers grinned happily, as he tucked his cock back in his pants.  
‘Sure, but I think we’ll shower first.’ He said. Bucky grinned, a shadow of his former self, but no longer lost.

They walked home, sharing the load of the groceries, giddy like children. After dinner? well, that was a whole new adventure.


	2. dinner for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets to cooking the dinner, but then all sorts of things happen. naughty things to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, omg!   
> let me know what you think, I'm quite happy with Spangles XD

Bucky remembered little of the actual food, despite that Steve had made a really delicious dinner. What he remembered was watching the blond man as he worked to cook, how he would cut the vegetables, how he’d season the meat. He recalled exactly what the steak was like when Steve fed him a tiny sliver of it, letting Bucky eat from his hand.  
The assassin had spent most of the time just looking at his friend, as he ate and occasionally slipped him a bite from his own plate. He felt like a lovesick teenager, but he really didn’t care too much. For the first time in ages he felt at ease.   
When Steve looked at him, Bucky felt butterflies in his stomach, and then there were the things his underbelly felt, and then.. well. 

There was ice cream for dessert. Steve loved his ice cream, there were so many flavours to choose from! But for today he’d settled for some of his absolute favorites: cherry, lemon and mango. He’d wanted to add green tea, but that delight could be saved for a later time.

Bucky sat at the table waiting, all giddy like a kid on a sunday. Steve took his time to fill two bowls with generous scoops of ice cream, he wanted this to be just perfect.  
‘You want sprinkles too, Bucky?’ He asked, he wasn’t looking at his friend, he had his hand hovering over the colorful, sugary sprinkles.  
‘Or maybe you want nuts?’ He asked again. Bucky snorted.  
‘..whats so funny?’   
‘You said NUTS’ Bucky said with a wide, mischievous smile. Steve caught on.  
‘What are you, Barnes, twelve?’ He chided. Bucky kept smiling almost wickedly.  
‘So no nuts?’   
‘Oh I want nuts, just not those..’   
‘Have you no manners, James Buchanan Barnes?’ Steve demanded in his very best Captain Amerika-voice.  
‘None, You should know that by now.’ 

Steve handed him a bowl of ice cream, and a spoon.  
‘You do know how to use a spoon don’t you?’ He inquired playfully.  
‘Veeery funny Spangles..’ Bucky grouched. 

They sat down on the couch, ready to watch a movie. It was nice and quiet, just the two of them munching away on their desserts. The movie was some dumb romantic flick that Steve had chosen.   
Bucky yawned and leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder. The plot of the story was lame, boy meets girl and so forth. Bucky felt his eyelids grow heavy. He listened to Steve’s regular breathing. It was calming, and Bucky would stay here, just like this forever if he could.

When Bucky awoke, he was surprised. He’d really fallen asleep! Actually, really asleep, not a light doze, not a catnap, real sleep!  
He was curled up on Steve’s lap with a blanket spread over him. On Steve’s LAP.. and Steve had an arm over him too, and was absentmindedly going through Bucky’s ruffled locks. It was heaven, except that Bucky had something far more sinful in mind when it came to Steve Rogers. What he did do was stretch like a cat, and he almost purred too.  
‘Hey, you awake?’ Steve asked softly. The assassin sighed, deeply content.  
‘Yeah, think so.’   
‘You missed the end of the movie..’   
‘Sorry..’ Bucky said, not really sounding sorry at all. He turned to look up at his friend, he liked the curve of that mouth and was desperate to press his own to those luscious, slightly parted and inviting lips.

‘What is it, Barnes?’ Steve asked, having a nice deep tone to his voice.  
‘oh nothin’ really’ Bucky said. ‘I was thinking I’d like some more of that ice cream..’   
‘Well, you know where the fridge is..’ The blonde super soldier answered. Bucky actually pouted.  
‘Pleaaaase?’ He wailed.  
Steve was no match for those puppy eyes, and gave in. It did mean that Bucky had to get off of his lap for the time being, but if he could get more ice cream, that was all ok.

‘We’ll be doing extra laps in the morning, all this sugar is bad for you!’ Steve said.   
‘Can I bunk over? ‘ Bucky asked, ignoring what Steve had just told him.  
‘Sure..’   
‘Thanks.. my place is a mess, those robots keep coming in, its all I can do to not strangle Stark for sending them up all the time.’   
‘Just tell him, Bucky, he doesn’t bite.’   
‘I don’t want to, he always tugs at my arm and pokes and prods it.. last time I was in his lab he almost strapped me down so he could install led lights. In my ARM, what would I need that for?’   
‘Late night reading? But it is a bit silly..’   
‘A bit?’ Bucky exaggerated, big eyes and all. Steve held up his hands, all smiles and forgiveness.  
‘Fine, it’s very silly.’ 

They were quiet for a while, But after Bucky had finished his frozen treat, all that changed. He had a sudden rush of energy, and couldn’t quite sit still.   
Steve made him help with the dishes, a chore Bucky had hated ever since childhood, but he did it and managed not to smash any of the plates by accident. He wanted to be done with all this stuff, all this normal stuff, with all this homely, ordinary stuff. He was not an ordinary man, and he didn’t want ordinary things. right now, he wanted very much to get Steve out of his sweats and onto the bed.  
But Steve was not even paying him any attention at the moment, he was cleaning up the kitchen meticulously, making sure everything sparkled.

‘Steve?’   
‘Yes, Bucky?’   
The assassin wrapped his arms around the other man, taking care not to use too much force. His metal arm could not always be trusted. His hands were now resting on Steve’s abdomen, going up and down with his breathing.  
‘Dinner was nice..’ Bucky faltered, it wasn't what he’d wanted to say, but he didn’t quite know where to begin, or how. Steve’s warm body, held so close to his own was intoxicating, the clean scent alone drove Bucky wild with ..what exactly? Lust? Love? Hormones gone ballistic?  
This proximity was dangerous, for one, it was making him rock hard to have Steve in his arms, To feel Steve’s buttocks against said growing erection.  
‘Thanks..’ The blonde man said. ‘I’m glad you could eat at all, you know, the doc’s been complaining about you starving yourself.’   
‘Yeah, whatever..’ Bucky murmured. Steve chuckled.  
‘Banner means well’ He said softly.  
‘I’m sure he does,,’ Bucky’s normal hand was wandering now, gently teasing at Steve’s shirt, and then over the skin as his questing fingers had found the edge of the shirt and slipped under it.  
Steve gasped at the touch.

Bucky’s fingers swept a little lower, and now Steve had to grab the countertop for support.  
‘You like this?’ The assassin asked innocently and it wasn’t really a question. He knew that the blond man loved this. He kept going, fingers teasing at the waistband of the sweatpants, playing along the edge. Soon the one hand was joined by the other. This hand found the knot that helped keep the pants up and deftly untied it.   
Steve’s breath had become a little ragged, uneven.  
Bucky’s hand went under the waistband until he found what he wanted.   
‘..Good god, Bucky..’ Steve managed to say. Bucky wasn’t the least bit deterred. He smiled a halfway dirty smile and pressed on.  
‘You’re so sensitive, Spangles..’ He mused. Steve whimpered when Bucky’s fingers tickled along his balls.  
The super soldier felt his heart beat like crazy. Bucky leaned against him a little more, making it harder for Steve to move away. Not that he wanted to move away, all this touching and caressing was making him seriously horny, far more so than ever before.  
He wanted to act on this feeling, he wanted to turn around and kiss Bucky so hard that he’d leave a mark on that creamy, alabaster skin.  
But he was held so firmly, so expertly that he couldn’t move, he had to endure this exquisite torture, this almost cruel but oh so sweet torment.  
‘Bucky.. you’re killing me!’ Steve gasped.  
The assassin’s smile widened a fraction.  
‘Make me stop, ..if you dare..’ Bucky breathed into his friends ear. Steve groaned when his privates were squeezed carefully.

Steve almost collapsed over the countertop as Bucky worked his magic, teasing his balls, stroking along the long shaft of Steve’s cock, making him suffer with dark need by the continuous stimulation.  
‘Please, Bucky.. ‘ The super soldier squirmed under Bucky’s attentions, becoming quite desperate now. Yet the assassin was relentless and kept going. After all, nothing was as important as Steve, as important as what HE could DO to Steve to make him absolutely melt with bliss. The blonde man was so close to coming that it was tangible in the air.

When he did come, it was a bit of a mess, and that made Bucky giggle like a school boy.  
‘Look what you made me do!’ Steve grinned.  
‘It will clean up nicely..’ Bucky replied.  
Steve Rogers studied his friend.  
‘That’s twice you surprised me now..’ He said slowly. Bucky looked at him, a faint smile on his lips.  
‘Yeah? what of it, Spangles?’ He asked, a little cocky.

Steve put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, then he slid his hands along the arms, one flesh, one metal. The assassin tensed. He could give, but was he ready to receive too?  
The blonde now ran his hands over Bucky’s chest, which made the other man gasp in surprise. Steve traced Bucky’s hips, slender as they were and caressed the muscular stomach under the shirt.  
Then he went on his knees, in front of Bucky.   
With uncertain fingers he fumbled with the belt and then with the button and zipper. The sound it made had him all in a tangle of hot thoughts.

‘Let me return the favor.’ Steve said, his smile so dirty that it would make the devil blush.  
Bucky looked down at Steve, how he sat there on his knees, his softening cock still hanging out of his pants. It was the hottest, most sexy thing he had ever seen. Clear blue eyes looked up at him, begging, naughty and delicious.  
‘Go on then, Stevie..’ Bucky cooed.  
It was all the encouragement the blonde man needed.  
He was insecure at first, tentative, but not for long. Steve had his hands on the assassin’s hips, and slowly took the man’s cock in his mouth, elated with the sounds of Bucky’s obvious pleasure.  
Steve allowed his friend to take some of the control as he slid in further.

‘..That feels so good..’ Bucky said hoarsely. He ran his fingers through Steve’s blonde hair, wanting to grab on, and then really fuck this gorgeous mouth.  
Steve was more than willing, pliant even. He let Bucky set the pace, just loving it all. Had the assassin done this before? He was so sure of what he did, of how far he could go in, when to stop, when to push harder.  
A shudder, felt through his whole body, was what tipped him over. The sudden rush that came over him was just so pure, so immensely wonderful and freeing that he was almost sad that it would be over soon.  
‘oh god, Steve..’ He whispered and then his climax hit him like an avalanche, it was unstoppable, thundering over him with sheer force and speed.  
It was a surprise for Steve, and he had no choice but to swallow as Bucky was still in the throws of his orgasm.

He pulled out soon after. Looking at his friend, hoping that he hadn’t repulsed Steve.  
As it turned out, quite the opposite was true.  
How could they not have known this about themselves? This was a whole new world, and they were so ready to explore it.

‘Spangles?’ Bucky asked.  
‘Yeah?  
‘Could I have some more ice cream?’


End file.
